This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In the Molecular Biosensor &Imaging Center (MBIC) and in the Department of Biological Sciences, several high-performance automated microscope systems produce gigabyte sets of image data in individual experimental runs spanning hours to days. This data is subsequently processed and analyzed off-line. In 2005, the MBIC received a NIH Networks &Pathways Center grant which encompasses computationally-intensive molecular modeling and high-throughput data analysis. Reliable data archiving and retrieval is essential to both imaging and Networks &Pathways projects. Therefore we request both 10,000 service units on JONAS and data archiver access.